


escape

by kai_the_spai



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Tales From The SMP - Fandom
Genre: Light Swearing, billiam has problems. lots of em, crying. lots of it, kind of ooc, the egg is PISSED, woooooo running away from your problems. fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_the_spai/pseuds/kai_the_spai
Summary: This is highly inspired by the fic “my father, my father, he seizes me fast” by user CRINGEJUM, so credit goes to them for the idea!
Relationships: Sir Billiam & Ranbutler, Sir Billiam III & Ranbutler, still no romantic relationships
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	escape

“The egg is hungry, sir.”

Billiam’s breath hitched at the sound of his butler’s voice behind him. He stood in front of the egg, admiring its beauty and horrific grace. 

But his time had come.

“I know.”

The sound of a sword dragging against its sheath filled Billiam’s ears as his head dropped. His eyes fixed on the floor in front of him, vines slowly reaching towards his ankles. The man directed his gaze towards the ceiling, heaving a deep breath as his eyes closed. After a moment, he returned to staring at the ground.

“...so you’re just accepting it?”

Billiam let out a hum in response, kicking a pebble on the floor.

“What else can I do? The egg needs feeding, and it’s my duty to feed it. Even if... even if I must sacrifice myself to do so. It is my purpose. The egg is my purpose.”

“...”

The butler stepped up to Billiam’s side. The millionaire peered up at his companion, the man’s face expressionless. Their eyes met.

“I don’t want to do this,” the butler admitted.

“Neither do I.”

“...Well, I guess this is goodbye.”

The butler positioned himself so he was standing in front of Billiam. He drew another sword from his second sheath, holding both at his side. His frame slightly trembled, his head angled in such a way that his eyes were blocked from the shadow cast by his curly hair.

“Goodbye, Butler.”

The butler chuckled, shaking his head.

“That wasn’t directed towards you.”

Billiam didn’t have a chance to speak before the butler whipped around, throwing the first sword right at the egg. It pierced its shell with a sickening crack, and he used his remaining sword to slice at the vines crawling towards them at immense speeds.

“BUTLER-?!”

“Come on, let’s get out of here!”

The billionaire had no chance to protest as the butler grabbed his arm with his free hand, almost dragging him out of the room.

“No- STOP- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Saving you! Saving US!”

“The egg needs feeding!”

“I DONT CARE!”

“You’re signing a death warranty, you idiot!

“YOU were signing a death warranty!”

The two had finally made it out the front door, backs pressed against the large frames as they panted. After Billiam caught his breath, he glared at the butler.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!”

“I’m all for feeding commoners to the egg, but...” the butler took a deep breath. “...You gave me a home. You gave me a purpose. I cant let the egg take that from me.”

He looked to the side, tearing up. “You gave me a life, sir. The least I could do was save yours.”

Billiam opened his mouth to scold the butler again, but it was lost in a sudden sob. He slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes widened as his eyes stayed fixed on the ground in front of him.

“Sir-?”

The pink haired man pressed his palm against the door to steady himself, yet it didn’t do much, as he sunk to the floor a couple moments after, tears flowing freely down his face. The butler kneeled in front of him, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.

“...Billiam?”

“My- my entire life, my- my purpose, it’s- it’s all gone- I can’t go back in there- I can’t- I can’t-“ Billiam attempted to put his thoughts into words, yet they all eventually got carried away by the current of his sea-like mind. And that sea was experiencing a storm, the worst it’s ever experienced. Waves crashed against the shore, lightning flashed, ships sunk. And in the center of it sat him, alone and drenched and so very lost.

“You have more potential than just the egg- in fact, the egg was taking away your potential!” The butler’s hands now rested on Billiam’s shoulders, and the pink-haired man angled his head to look up at him.

“You’re free now. We’re free now.”

“All the- all the people we killed, was it- was it all for nothing-?”

“That’s in the past now. Let’s focus on the future, okay?” The butler suggested. Billiam gave him a quick nod, and the butler stood up, offering his hand to the billionaire. He grabbed it after a moment’s hesitation, allowing himself to be pulled up. The butler gave him a soft smile before his gaze returned to the horizon. His mouth opened, about to speak, when he was interrupted by the mansion suddenly trembling.

“Shit...” Billiam muttered under his breath. The sound of glass breaking rung in their ears as blood vines broke through windows, entangling around the structure.

“We have to get out of here, it- it’s not safe!”

“But the egg- what if it gets out of control?!” Billiam inquired, beginning to panic.

“It’s not strong enough! This mansion is way out in the middle of nowhere, there’s no way it’ll ever reach civilization!” The butler answered, grabbing the billionaire’s forearm.

“Wait, Butler-“

The man in question turned back to Billiam.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y’know. When I write things for a certain fandom they usually all end up ending with the same little bit of dialogue, it’s weird. For one it was, “I thought you’d never ask”, for this one is “Thank you”, it’s strange indeed


End file.
